The Dream of Daylight
by Callow
Summary: There’s a place where daylight’s just a dream and the nightmares won’t go away. Yugi follows Yami into dreamland, and if he’s lucky, they’ll both wake up.
1. Prologue

**Title:** _The Dream of Daylight_

**Part:** 1?

**Author:** Callow

**Warnings:** AU, fluff, possible citrus-y content

**Genre:** Romance, fantasy

**Pairings:** Yami no YuugixYuugi (and others, but poor planning means I haven't really decided yet)

**Constructive Criticism:** Yes

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction**

**Description:** There's a place where daylight's just a dream and the nightmares won't go away. Yugi follows Yami into dreamland, and if he's lucky, they'll both wake up.

* * *

**_Prologue _**

Out all of the In-Between, the Library was his favourite place. Time in the In-Between flowed slowly, and there were no people, no animals, just endless grey forests beneath equally grey skies. He'd whiled away the endless hours cradled in the arms of an ancient chair, a heavy book open across his lap.

Years ago, his father had joked with him about venturing outside to play with his brother, or help his mother to tend their garden (such as it was). But Father had understood; who'd want to leave the friendly silence of the Library, where he had the worlds at his fingertips?

And then his mother had died, wasted away in the unending twilight of the In-Between. He'd taken refuge in the Library, _his_ Library, where he was found comfort in the Lifebooks, watching thousands of everyday miracles unfold before his eyes. From behind a fortress of books, he'd watched his brother retreat from the world, spending longer and longer out in the lonely forests. He'd seen his father stop smiling, stop joking, grow old long before his time, and soon Father had joined his wife.

With both of their parents dead, his brother had taken up their father's role; patrolling the worn paths around the edges of their world. He wondered, sometimes, if his brother didn't do it to avoid _him_: he'd always looked so much like their mother.

He, on the other hand, had taken refuge in his Library, where he could watch over the worlds from the safety of his armchair.

* * *

Later, he _knew _that he should've seen it coming. Day after day, he'd sat with his brother's Lifebook cradled in his lap, and still he'd missed it. Failed to see the signs. To be fair, there was only one incident like what had happened to his brother that he knew of. It certainly hadn't happened in the In-Between, shouldn't have been _possible_ there. Still...

It'd only happened a couple of days ago, but that was in In-Between time: more than two weeks had passed where his brother was (he'd worked it out on a scrap of paper). As usual, he'd been watching over his brother via the Lifebook. Words had bloomed across the pages with every step his brother took. Even, comforting, immaculate in black ink.

And then suddenly -- the page was sprayed with random splotches of ink. The words, suddenly disjointed and meaningless, were scrawled madly in his brother's handwriting.

For several minutes, all he'd been able to do was stare.

Then his mind had begun working again and he'd flown from his seat, sending the book on his lap clattering to the floor. He could feel the panic rising in his throat as he tore book after book from the shelves. Several minutes of frantic searching later, he'd found the book he wanted, and he knew what'd happened to his brother.

That's when the tears had started. His brother had been taken somewhere he couldn't follow, one of the few places that neither he or the Library could never touch. Not without help...

And so he'd forced himself back to his feet and begun a search through the thousands of lives stored in the Library. It was a desperate hope, but it was enough to keep him going: perhaps he'd find someone, somewhere, who could help.

Three days later, he was on the verge of giving up. He'd searched endlessly, sleeplessly, and still he'd found nothing. His eyes itched and his hands shook.

So it was with very little hope that he'd pulled a slender book bound in red leather across the table toward himself. He'd read it with the tip of his nose brushing the page. The paper smelled of nutmeg, he noted absently, nutmeg and candle wax. The scent was sweet and comforting, lulling him to sleep.

That was why, when he read that one paragraph, he thought it was just a part of his waking dream. But then he'd jerked awake and looked again, and again, and again... No matter how many times he looked over the words, they remained the same.

He was dizzy with hope as he flipped back to the name printed on the cover: _Yugi Mutou_.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** _The Dream of Daylight_

**Part:** 1?

**Author:** Callow

**Warnings:** AU, fluff, possible citrus-y content

**Genre:** Romance, fantasy

**Pairings:** Yami no YuugixYuugi

**Constructive Criticism:** Yes

**Disclaimer:** **Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction**

**Description:** _There's a place where daylight's just a dream and the nightmares won't go away. Yugi follows Yami into dreamland, and if he's lucky, they'll both wake up._

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

'I feel like a cross-dresser,' complained Yugi, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He was sure he heard a soft chuckle from the living room.

His childhood friend and one-time crush, Anzu, straightened and delivered a gentle open-handed slap to the top of his head, careful to avoid disarraying his hair.

'Shut up,' she said lightly. 'You look beautiful.'

Yugi raised an eyebrow, glanced down at his clothes -- a pair of neatly pressed black dress pants- fingerless, lace gloves under a short jacket and varnished nails - heavy boots and a couple of belts - and finally a corset, hand made from black and purple satin, a pattern of silver cobwebs printed on the center panel.

He was thankful that the only other person in the house - Yami, a student a year or so above he and Anzu who'd come over to tutor Anzu in maths and had ended up staying for dinner - was in the living room, looking over Anzu's homework.

'I look,' he repeated, enunciating clearly as though speaking to a small and particularly dense child, 'like a cross-dresser.'

Anzu hit him over the head again, more forcefully this time.

'Stop moving,' she ordered, 'or your face won't look any good.'

For the past forty-five minutes, Anzu had been carefully arranging Yugi's hair into artful waves. Now she'd begun on his make-up, much to his horror. She said it was for an art class project. Yugi suspected it was because Anzu didn't have a little sister, or a Barbie doll.

Maybe it was his build. Too narrow in the shoulders, or something.

'Who, exactly, is in your art class?' he asked.

'Don't move your lips so much,' she said. 'You could end with a lip brush up your nose.'

'Who's in your art class?' he repeated, dutifully keeping his lips as still as possible. _Who's going to see me in drag?_

'Er... a few of the girls, some boys from the athletics team... I don't remember all their names.' She picked up a kohl pencil, regarded it thoughtfully, and sharpened it. She held it up in front of her eyes, frowning.

'You know, I never was any good with these things,' she said, waving the pencil. 'I always end up poking myself in the eye.'

'Wonderful.'

'Shh!' Another good-natured slap, on his upper arm this time. Anzu continued gazing at the pencil.

'Maybe you could just... leave me as I am?' Yugi suggested hopefully.

'No,' Anzu waved a hand. 'It wouldn't look right.' She snapped her fingers. 'Yami! He's _good _at this; his eyes always look fantastic!'

'_What_?'

'I'll go and get him!'

'Anzu!'

Yugi could've sworn he'd seen a wicked grin on Anzu's face as she sprinted into the living room. Not for the first time, he wondered why he'd ever agreed to this. Friendship could be a bitch like that.

'-- so I thought maybe you could do it,' Anzu was saying brightly as she lead Yami into the kitchen. She flashed a dazzling smile. 'I'm sure Yugi won't mind.'

'Anz--!'

'It's fine,' Yami said, casting a smile at Yugi (who was sure that his stomach had just evaporated) before turning back to Anzu. 'I looked over your homework. You're getting better.'

'But I still keep forgetting to carry the two,' Anzu said. 'I'll leave you to it, then.' She smiled. 'I have an essay I want to finish up. Call when you're done!' She vanished. Yugi could just hear her feet clattering on the stairs.

'So,' Yami crossed the kitchen in a few strides. He pulled a chair up next to Yugi and sat down, straddling it, then picked up the abandoned kohl pencil. 'You're over here every time I come to help Anzu, but we've never really spoken much, have we?'

'Um, no... You were always busy and... well... you're always busy.'

'Mmm, that's true.' Yami twirled the pencil gracefully between the fingertips of his left hand. He tilted Yugi's head back a little. 'Look at me, and try not to blink.'

'You're not going to poke me in the eye, are you?'

Yami grinned. 'Don't you trust me?'

'You have a sharpened pencil next to my eyeball.'

'I have very steady hands,' Yami said. His right hand cupped the side of Yugi's face and he began to apply the kohl in long, steady strokes. Yugi tried not to blink. The sensation of the pencil against his skin was unlike anything he'd experienced; too firm to tickle, gentle enough not to hurt. Almost …sensuous.

'You know,' Yami said, still drawing, 'Anzu never told me how much of this she wants on you. Do you know?'

'No,' for some reason, Yugi felt the need to keep his lips still as well as his eyes. His throat was inexplicably dry. 'All she told me was what to wear.'

'I wonder why she...' Yami lifted the pencil long enough to shake his head, with another of those smiles. 'Anyway. I think we should try to emphasise your eyes more, don't you?'

Yugi made a noncommittal noise in his throat, somewhere between a grunt and a squeak, as a blush began to rise in his cheeks.

'Won't be much longer,' Yami said.

'Does it look okay?'

'What? You doubt my abilities?' Yami said, feigning hurt. He grinned widely. 'You're beautiful.'

Yugi was saved from having to respond by Anzu. She stuck her head around the door.

'Are you ready? I have my camera set up and everything.'

Yami drew a last stroke of eyeliner with a flourish.

'Done,' he said. He looked at Anzu over his shoulder. 'Can I stay and watch?'

Yugi leant around Yami and fixed Anzu with a pleading stare. _Haven't I been embarrassed enough for one night?_

'Are you sure? It might be boring,' she said, completely ignoring Yugi. She smiled brightly. 'But you're welcome to stay. I don't mind at all.'

'What about you, Yugi?' Yami asked, turning back around. Yugi quickly straightened in his seat.

'I… no, it's fine.' He saw Anzu flash an uncharacteristically wicked grin behind Yami's back.

'Thanks!' He reached out a hand to Yugi, pulled him to his feet. They walked side-by-side as they followed Anzu into the back yard.

Earlier in the day, before tutoring, Anzu had enlisted Yami and Yugi's help to set up a small area of the garden to act as a backdrop for the series of photos she'd planned. The air was chilly.

'How long will this take?' Yugi asked. His teeth were beginning to chatter already.

'Not too long,' Anzu fiddled with the camera. 'I'm sorry it's so cold. I'll make you a Milo when we're done, okay?'

Posing for Anzu's photos seemed to take hours. Yugi was chilled to the bone and found himself trying to sneak looks at Yami's wristwatch. He couldn't believe it had only been twenty minutes when Anzu turned the camera off.

'All done!' she said happily.

She smiled to herself when Yami wrapped his jacket around Yugi's shoulders.

* * *

'What the hell were you doing?' Yugi asked in a hissing whisper. He sat on a chair in Anzu's kitchen, clutching a steaming mug of Milo. Yami's jacket was still draped around his shoulders.

'What?' Anzu asked innocently. She glanced at the doorway, through which she could see Yami packing his books into his bag. 'Do you think I've spent the last couple of months with my fingers in my ears?' She rested her elbows against the table, her chin resting on one hand. 'You're always over here when Yami's tutoring me. I _know_ your maths isn't that bad. And don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you, too.'

Yugi put his face in his hands and shook his head. 'Why?' he asked weakly.

'Why not?' She shrugged. 'A little action isn't going to hurt you.'

He groaned. 'You've been hanging around with the boys too long. What ever happened to that sweet little girl I used to know?'

'What ever happened to that cute little boy who used to borrow straight porn from his friends?'

'…I thought we'd agreed never to mention that.'

'Mention what?' Yami walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Yugi, his bag on his knees.

'Nothing,' Yugi said, blushing.

'We've agreed never to mention it,' Anzu said. 'Do you want anything, while I'm up?'

Yami shook his head. 'I should be going soon. They lock the doors at ten,' he grimaced, 'and I don't really like the idea of sleeping in the park again.'

'…What do you mean "again"?' Yugi asked. 'Where exactly do you live?'

Yami just shook his head, smiling crookedly. 'I'm not that far from your place, actually. That's what I'd meant to ask you; would you like me to walk you home?'

'Umm… if it's not out of your way, or anything,' he glanced at Anzu. She was fiddling with the camera straps, looking as though she were biting her tongue.

'I'd like to,' Yami smiled. Yugi felt his jaw slacken.

'…okay.'

'So you'll be going now?' Anzu said.

'Wh- what about the garden…?' Yugi asked.

Anzu waved a hand dismissively. 'I'll fix that in the morning. I want to play with these photos!' She patted her camera lovingly.

'Alright,' Yami rose and swung his bag onto his back. 'See you next week.' Yugi followed him with a soft ''Bye Anzu,' of his own.

''Bye,' Anzu waved. She sat at the table in silence, until she heard the front door clicked closed. After a few more moments of silence, she allowed herself to let out a fangirl squeal.

* * *

'Do you really get locked out of your house at ten?'

'It's not really a house,' Yami explained. 'More like… a hostel, I suppose. Rent's cheap, the roof leaks and Sister Bernadette's – that's the woman who runs the place, she's some kind of foreign nun – idea of security is to lock the doors at ten o'clock and not open them unless the building's on fire.'

'Sounds… um…'

'Crap?' Yami grinned. 'I know. It's not that bad, actually. Sister Bernadette's alright. She's got a good bullshit radar, so most of the other residents aren't too bad either.'

'And the leaky roof?' Yugi asked.

'It wouldn't be leaky if I'd get out and fix it like I keep saying I will.'

Yugi was about to ask why Yami's parents didn't hire a repair man… then thought better of it.

'This is your street, isn't it?' Yami asked. Yugi looked around. He hadn't even noticed just how far they'd come.

'Y-yes… um, that's my place there,' he pointed vaguely.

A set of cool fingers brushed the palm of his right hand, and suddenly a firm hand was holding his gently. Heat flared across his cheeks, but he didn't pull his hand away.

'So… can I meet you after school tomorrow?' Yami was smiling again. Somewhere in the depths of his mind (which, admittedly, was rather foggy at that moment), Yugi caught himself wondering if Yami _knew_ just how sexy that smile was.

'S-sure… I'll… be around. My place, meet me at my place.' He blinked. They were standing right in front of his home. _How'd we get here?_

'I'll be here,' Yami promised. He leant forward and brushed his lips gently against Yugi's. 'It's a date.'

And then he disappeared down the darkened street, leaving Yugi alone, pressing his fingers to his still-tingling lips.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** _The Dream of Daylight_

**Part:** 3 of ?

**Author:** Callow

**Warnings:** AU, fluff, sexual references

**Genre:** Romance, fantasy

**Pairings:** Yami no YuugixYuugi with a side of Yami no BakuraxBakura (thanks Meeg!)

**Constructive Criticism:** Please, yes!

**Disclaimer:** **I own a cat. But he's not showing up in this story.**

**Description:** _There's a place where daylight's just a dream and the nightmares won't go away. Yugi follows Yami into dreamland, and if he's lucky, they'll both wake up._

_**Quickie A/N: **Lemon content (that I'm not posting on ff net). I've never written a lemon (or even much romance) before. Feedback would be really appreciated. For those reading on ff net, if you're interested in the lemon let me know, if not, don't worry. It's not that important to the plot. What's important is that you know that it happened._

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

As Anzu had expected, Yami and Yugi became fast friends.

It had never exactly been unusual to find Yugi hanging around her living room every afternoon that Yami came to tutor her. But now, after a severe drop in her already less-than-glowing maths marks, Anzu decided it was time to find a tutor who _wasn't_ infatuated with her friend.

Suddenly, Yami and Yugi found themselves with a whole evening all to themselves.

It was on one of these evenings, almost three months after the night at Anzu's house that the trouble began.

* * *

Rain pounded rhythmically against the windowpanes in Yugi's house, and the only light in the room came from the television screen. The credits for the movie, which neither Yami or Yugi had paid much attention to, rolled to the tune of an old pop song. Yami and Yugi were curled side by side on the couch in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. 

Yami plaited his fingers through Yugi's hair.

'The movie's over.' He brushed his lips over Yugi's temple. 'I should go home.' He made no move to leave; instead, he let his mouth drift over Yugi's cheekbone to his ear.

'Mmm… It's raining. You can't walk home in the rain.'

'True,' Yami resettled himself, so that he was reclining on the couch. Yugi made a noise of protest in his throat. Yami's eyes glittered playfully. 'But I have to be home by ten…'

'It's only eight thirty,' Yugi held up his wristwatch.

Yami let his hands slide up to rest on Yugi's elbows, and pulled him down so that he lay with his head on his shoulder. 'Well, if you want me to stay that badly…' he trailed his hands down to brush suggestively over Yugi's hips. 'How will we pass the time?'

Yugi blushed. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Yami.

'…Here?'

Yami met his gaze evenly. 'Why not?'

'…Uh… well… I've…' He lowered his eyes and fisted his hands in Yami's shirt. 'I'm a, um… yeah.'

One of Yami's hands drifted up and cupped his cheek.

'Are you nervous?' Yami asked, not quite managing to hold back a chuckle.

'This isn't funny,' Yugi frowned. 'Weren't you … when it was …you?'

'Well, no,' Yami said. Very carefully, he turned Yugi's face back to him. 'But I wasn't really planning on saving myself for uh… _Mr. Right_.' He flashed a grin. 'Besides, I was a horny teenager.'

'_Yami_!' Yugi buried his face in Yami's shirtfront, feeling Yami's laughter resonating in his chest.

'It's all right to be nervous. Especially if you're saving yourself,' he paused. 'You're not, are you?' The wicked grin crept back onto his face. 'I'll marry you if that the case!'

'Don't joke about that,' Yugi slapped him arm playfully.

His smile faded quickly though. He swallowed heavily, tucked his face into the crook of Yami's neck. For a few minutes, he was still and silent while Yami traced tender patterns across his shoulders and lower back. Then he said in a small voice, 'Someone told me it hurts.'

Yami's hands stilled. 'It can.' He lifted Yugi off him and sat up, cupping his chin so that he could see into his eyes. 'Is that what you're afraid of?'

Yugi hesitated, and then he nodded, cautiously.

'…I want to, though…' he mumbled. 'Everyone says it's… and I wonder…'

'Don't just do it because you're curious.'

'_You_ did it because you were horny,' Yugi retorted.

In response, Yami kissed his lips and swept him into his arms. He rose and picked his way through the dark house toward the stairs, and on up to Yugi's room.

'Where…?'

'I want you to be comfortable, somewhere you feel safe,' Yami lay him on his bed and lay down himself, stretched out elegantly beside him.

'My grandpa – what if he hears?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

'You'll just have to be quiet,' Yami winked and tapped the end of his nose. All of a sudden he was completely serious. 'This will be a little uncomfortable for you. Are you really sure?'

Rather than speaking, Yugi rested his right hand on Yami's chest, over his breastbone and brushed his lips softly across the underside of his jawbone, slowly making his way up to Yami's lips, tickling his skin as he went. When his lips finally found Yami's, he stayed still, eyes closed. Seconds ticked by in silence, and they lay unmoving, closed lips pressed together.

Finally, Yami pulled away. 'That's a yes?'

Yugi nodded.

* * *

'Are you all right?'Yami asked. 

Yugi nodded mutely and wriggled closer, pressing against Yami's chest.

'Will you stay for the night?' he asked quietly, glancing at his bedside clock. _9:38_.

Yami wound his arms around him. 'I have to go home,' he said, shaking his head regretfully. 'Sister Bernadette gets… funny if you don't let her know you'll be out all night beforehand.' He gave Yugi a quick, tight squeeze and clambered from the bed.

Propped up on one elbow, Yugi watched Yami slowly wander the room, collecting his discarded clothes.

'So… you're just going to… leave?'

Yami's head snapped up, halfway through pulling on his jeans. Yugi managed to keep his expression largely neutral, but his eyes betrayed him. It was too much like Yami had gotten whatever he'd come for and now he was running away.

'Oh no,' Yami dropped his shirt and sat back on the bed, one hand under Yugi's chin. 'No. I wouldn't just leave you like that.' He leant down for a deep kiss, laden with total sincerity. 'I really do have to go home. Are you free again tomorrow?'

'Yes,' Yugi said. Feelings of betrayal were still prickling at his gut, but he tried to push them away. 'There's – there's that new movie on… maybe we can go see that?' He tried to stifle a yawn.

Yami swept his shirt from the floor and tossed it over his head. 'Sounds good,' he pushed Yugi back down among his pillows, pressed a soft kiss against his lips. 'Try to get some sleep, okay?' A warm hand stroked his hair fondly. 'I'll be over tomorrow, I promise.'

'Hmm,' Yugi wanted to say more, wanted to think more on what he'd just done, but he was already falling into a light slumber. The last thing he was aware of was a murmured endearment, pleasantly garbled by sleep.

* * *

He didn't hear Yami let himself out, nor did he see the three sudden, blinding flashes of light just up the street from his house. He didn't hear the loud crashes, the running footsteps, or the shouted threats and curses. 

And he didn't hear the single, despairing plea for help.

The noise that finally woke Yugi, three quarters of an hour after Yami had left, was a dull thud followed by a string of muffled cursing from downstairs. His eyes flew open and he bolted upright.

Halfway out of bed, his sheets tangled loosely around his legs, he sat rigidly still. Listening.

Another thud, more cursing, and Yugi leapt from his bed. He threw on a pair of faded jeans and a loose fitting shirt and ran downstairs. His bare feet were almost silent on the stairs.

He slowed as he reached the living room, keeping close to the hallway wall. If he was quiet, if he could only take whoever it was by surprise… he wasn't big, he knew that, but maybe if he flipped the light on suddenly and startled them… He hoped that it was just his grandfather, or Yami.

The rain had stopped, and the light from a nearby streetlamp shone through the window. He could see the intruder silhouetted there. Whoever it was, they were even smaller, slighter of build than Yugi himself.

Curiosity overcame whatever fear Yugi had been feeling, and he flipped on the light.

The intruder was a boy, hardly more than twelve from the look of him. He wore strange clothes, embroidered at cuff and collar, under an immense grey coat. His dark hair was long and unkempt.

Momentarily blinded the light, he stumbled over the hem of his coat and sprawled on the floor.

'Ow…' he said, rubbing his elbow where he'd grazed it on the carpet.

Yugi ventured farther into the room, carefully keeping the sofa between himself and the boy.

'Who are you?' he asked. He gripped the back of the sofa with white knuckles. 'What are you doing in my house?'

The boy scrambled to his feet and took a cautious step toward him, holding out his hands palm-up.

'My name's Mokuba – I'm the Librarian… sort of,' he said. He gulped. 'I – I need your help – Please?'

'My help?' Yugi echoed, blank faced. 'Why? Where are your parents and – and _why_ are you in my house?'

'_Please_?' Mokuba's eyes glistened. 'You – you _have_ to believe me! We don't have much time – my brother – he's --!' he choked, scrubbed at his eyes with a balled fist. 'My parents are dead. You're the only one left – that – that I can come to.'

'I've never met you,' Yugi walked around the back of the sofa, so that he stood in the middle of the room, within arm's reach of Mokuba. 'Why do you think I can help you?'

Mokuba just shook his head, shoulders heaving.

Yugi sighed helplessly. Obviously this boy had been in an accident or something equally traumatic. He couldn't be thinking clearly. 'Is there someone I can call for you? A – a relative? A good friend?'

'No,' Mokuba hiccoughed. 'There was just my brother, and now he's gone to – he's gone.'

'Um… would you like to sit down? I – I can make you something to drink or … er…'

'Please. I know you can help me,' Mokuba said. 'My brother is in the same place as your friend… Yami.'

Yugi felt all the muscles in his shoulders tense. Yami… Yami was at home. Something very cold settled in the pit of his stomach. 'What?'

Mokuba breathed out heavily. 'Yami and my brother – his name's Seto – they're in the same place.'

'And where's that?' Yugi asked. Maybe if he just humoured the boy he could quietly take him off to Casualty: he must have hit his head.

'The …Other Place,' Mokuba shuddered visibly.

Yugi blinked. 'Uh… huh. And… what's the Other Place?' A horrible, icy feeling rolled down his back, like frozen hands gripping his spine. Could it be that Mokuba might not be as confused as he thought…? He brushed the thought aside.

Mokuba shook his head, his eyes wide.

'There's not much I can tell you,' he said. He twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands. 'This… has only happened a few times… I – I really don't know what to expect…'

'What,' said Yugi, '_has_ happened, exactly?' He sank into an armchair. Mokuba had tied a knot in the hem of his shirt.

'Yami and my brother have been taken to the other place.'

'Can't you tell me anything else?' Yugi leant forward, wincing as his lower back twinged. He braced his elbows on his knees. 'Like… where this …Other Place is? _Who _took Yami?'

'I… don't know,' Mokuba looked at the floor. 'I only know that they're in the Other Place.' He raised his head, face brightening suddenly. 'But I do know the way there!'

'So… you'll take me to …the Other Place,' Yugi folded his arms across his chest. 'Then what? How are we supposed to find Yami and your brother if you don't know where we should look?'

Mokuba was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt again. 'Well, er, I can't take you to the Other Place, I can only show you the way.'

'So I'm on my own,' Yugi shook his head. 'I haven't even agreed to this yet. Do you know how crazy this all sounds?'

'I – I know but,' Mokuba gulped. 'You're all there is for me.' A few fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He gazed at Yugi piteously.

Yugi sighed and lowered his face into his hands.

'You wouldn't have a map, would you?' he asked.

'You'll do it?' Mokuba wiped his cheeks with his sleeve.

'How could I not?' muttered Yugi. 'What do I do?'

'There's a um… what do you call it – a big building, lots of big windows – it's got a glowing red sign…'

Yugi thought for a moment. 'K-mart?'

'Yes!' Mokuba took a step closer, drawing in a shuddering breath, and perched on the very edge of the nearest sofa. 'Outside that, there's this, er…'

'Car park?' _What's going _on _with this kid?_ Yugi wondered.

'That's what it is?' Mokuba said absently. 'Anyway, that's where the door to the Other Place opens. The one that I know about… that is…'

'Uh huh, and …where do I go from there?'

'I, er, I don't have a map… b-but! I know someone, well, I don't _know_ him personally but I know he'll be able to help. His name's Jounouchi. He'll be able to show you the way.' He bounced suddenly to his feet. 'C'mon! We haven't really got much time.'

'Can I get changed first? Pack a bag? Leave a note for grandpa? And what about Anzu? Shouldn't I tell her where I've gone?'

'You don't have time,' Mokuba lunged at him and took hold of his arm, just below the elbow. 'You have to leave tonight – there's no way of knowing how long it'll take to find Seto and your friend.'

Yugi allowed himself to be dragged from the living room, down the short hallway and out the front door. They paused only long enough for Yugi to pull on his boots and lock the door. Mokuba shifted restlessly from foot to foot while Yugi hid the key under the doormat.

'_Quickly_,' he said. He set off at a half-run, Yugi jogging more slowly not far behind.

By the time they arrived in the K-mart car park, Mokuba was out of breath. He leant forward, hands braced on his knees.

Yugi stopped beside him, stared around at the empty car park. It looked completely ordinary to him: streetlamps threw a cold white light over the glistening asphalt. A short distance away, a lone plastic shopping bag drifted just above the ground, like some strange moth.

'So, where's this …gateway you told me about?' Yugi asked.

'You… have to make it appear,' said Mokuba. He straightened up. 'You've got to walk around… anti-clockwise three times and spit.'

'That's it?'

'Yes…'

'No magic words or fairy dust?'

'Please.' Mokuba looked dangerously close to tears again (Yugi wondered if he wasn't doing it on purpose). 'Don't make fun.'

With a deep sigh, Yugi started walking in a small circle. He could almost feel Mokuba watching him.

_I'm just humouring_ _him,_ he told himself firmly.

At the end of the third lap, he spat on the ground. Then he waited, silently, wiping his lips on his sleeve.

Nothing happened.

'This is stupid,' he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

'Take a step to your left,' Mokuba said, pointing.

'No,' Yugi shook his head. 'Look, I'm sorry about your brother, but this is just getting crazier by the minute! How can Yami – who was at my place less than an hour ago, by the way – be in some, some magical faraway place that no one's ever –'

Something collided, hard, with his right side, throwing his balance.

He stumbled a step to his left, clutching his ribs, and looked around to see Mokuba. He'd shoved him.

'Good luck,' he said. He sounded almost apologetic...

And then Yugi was falling.

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** _The Dream of Daylight_

**Part:** 1 of ?

**Author:** Callow

**Warnings:** AU, fluff, possible citrus-y content and (appearing in this chapter, at least) a worryingly bipolar Jounouchi.

**Genre:** Romance, fantasy

**Pairings:** Yami no YuugixYuugi with a side order of Yami no BakuraxBakura

**Constructive Criticism:** Please.

**Disclaimer:** **I own a cat, but he's not appearing in this fanfiction.**

**Description:** There's a place where daylight's just a dream and the nightmares won't go away. Yugi follows Yami into dreamland, and if he's lucky, they'll both wake up.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Far above him, Yugi could see Mokuba's face, rapidly becoming nothing more than a tiny pale oval in the darkness.

Around him, all that he could see was writhing blackness. A freezing wind rushed by him; it cut through his clothes and chilled him to his bones. He clenched his eyes shut --

And then the wind stopped, and something soft was brushing the side of his face.

Cautiously, Yugi cracked open one eye.

He was lying sprawled on his back beneath a low bush. A leaf was tickling his face.

For several minutes, he lay completely still, breathing deep and slow. In, out, in…

He closed his eyes. Hopefully, when he opened them again, he'd be in his room. It'd be Sunday morning, and he'd meet Yami and tell him all about this mad dream he'd had. And they'd laugh and go see that movie. Which they wouldn't pay any attention to at all…

No such luck.

He was still lying under the bush; the leaf was still tickling his face. The air was syrupy and warm, and smelled of flowers and rich earth. Beneath him, the grass was silky, dense, and far softer than any grass he'd ever felt before. It would've been very pleasant to lie there, if he wasn't so confused and (if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he _was_, terribly) afraid.

He rolled onto his side, so that he could peer out from under the bush (_How did I end up _under _the bush if I _fell) Stretching away into the distance was a vast field, filled with wildflowers of every colour in full bloom, swaying gently in the breeze. They glittered like jewels in the sunshine.

Yugi rolled out from under the bush and stood up, picking leaves out of his hair.

'Where the hell am I?' he said aloud.

He wasn't expecting the answering voice at his ear. 'You're in my sister's garden.' Something sharp prodded the small of his back. He gulped and turned his head, very cautiously, to face the voice.

Standing on his left and a half step behind him was a youth, barely older than himself, as far as he could tell, though much taller. He was wiry and golden skinned; his eyes (a light woody brown) were narrowed dangerously. In his right hand, he clutched the long knife that poked into Yugi's back.

'Don't move,' the boy said, voice lowered to menacing growl. 'Who are you?'

Yugi's mouth felt dry. 'I'm… Yugi Mutou.'

'What are you doing here?' The youth pressed the knifepoint into Yugi's back, just enough to pierce the skin through his shirt. Yugi winced.

'Looking for Jounouchi!' he yelped.

The knife moved, and the youth walked around so that he was face to face with Yugi. He hadn't lowered the knife.

'What do you want with Jounouchi?' he pressed the tip of the knife to Yugi's throat now, just below his chin.

'I-I was told that – that he could help me!'

'Help you what?'

Yugi gulped, the delicate skin of his throat pressing unpleasantly against the knifepoint. 'My friend was taken away – I think,' his voice was higher than usual. 'He's here. I need help to find him.'

Much to Yugi's relief, the youth lowered the knife. But only a little.

'I'm Jounouchi,' he said. He took a menacing step closer to Yugi, leaning down so that they were nose to nose. 'Who told you about me?'

'A kid… Mokuba – he said his name was.'

'Mokuba… Kaiba?' Jounouchi's knuckles tightened around the handle of the knife.

'He – he didn't say his last name,' Yugi licked his lips. Jounouchi didn't seem to ever blink.

'Big for his age, red hair, cheeky grin?'

Yugi's stomach plummeted. 'N-no… he was only average height and he wasn't smiling when he came to me,' he found himself staring at the blade clenched in Jounouchi's fist. '…and… he had black hair…' he said quietly.

'That's right!' Jounouchi tucked the knife into his belt and grinned hugely.

'W-what?'

'That's Mokuba Kaiba, alright,' Jounouchi slung an arm around Yugi's shoulders and ruffled his hair good-naturedly. 'Mokuba's okay. I know his older brother.'

'Y-you do?'

'Yeah,' Jounouchi set off through the field, pulling Yugi along with him. 'He used to come through here all the time. Bit of an ass, to be honest, but he has his moments. Really fond of his little brother.' He stopped suddenly and released Yugi, face suddenly grave. 'Why'd Mokuba tell you to find me? There'd have to be more to this than just your friend going missing if he's decided to get involved.'

'His brother,' Yugi said 'was taken away too… Mokuba seemed to think I could help him.'

'Someone's taken Kaiba?' Jounouchi paled. 'Oh… that's _bad_.'

'Why?' Yugi grabbed his arm. 'Do you know who took them?' A familiar prickle of cold fear inched down his spine.

Jounouchi nodded. 'Follow me.' He gripped Yugi's sleeve and towed him across the field.

As they walked, the flowers grew taller, larger. Soon, blooms the size of tennis balls were brushing against Yugi's knees, then his chest. And then they were the size of basketballs, and Yugi had to hold his hands in front of his face to shield himself from their leaves and petals. A few more steps, and the flowers were the size of trees: Yugi couldn't see the sky any longer. Only a little sunlight filtered through the leaves. Birds called and twittered; Yugi could only see them as little darting shadows in the gloom. He could hear a river somewhere in the distance.

'I know who took your friend,' Jounouchi said. He'd led Yugi to a clearing amongst the trees. He sat heavily at the foot of a tree (or was it another flower? Yugi couldn't tell), propped against the trunk. 'Sit down,' he made casual gesture with an open hand and watched while Yugi sat, a little stiffly, on the grass. 'Sorry to make you wait. It's not a good idea to talk about some things in the open.'

'Who took Yami?' Yugi leaned forward, palms spread flat on the grass. 'And… why can't we talk in the open…? Wait,' he held up a hand, remembering various fantasy books and movies he'd read, as well as role-playing games he'd played. 'Don't tell me. Whoever it is, they're very powerful and have spies everywhere, right?'

Jounouchi blinked. 'No… well, I guess she _could_ have spies. But I don't think so. I don't think anyone likes her enough to spy for her. She's probably quite powerful, though.'

'Probably…' Yugi shook his head. 'Who is this person, what does she want with Yami, and where do I find her?'

'That's an interesting attitude,' Jounouchi pulled his knife from his belt and held the blade up, turning it so it caught the faint green light. 'I can only tell you who took your friend. I don't know where she is. I don't know exactly what she wants, and I don't want to.

'The woman who took your friend goes by the name of Aranna. She's one of the lesser Queens.'

'_Lesser_ Queens? You mean there's more than one?'

''Course!' Jounouchi stared at him quizzically. 'How many do you have?'

'Never mind,' Yugi shook his head again. He plucked a blade of grass and turned it absently in his fingers. 'If you don't know where I can find this… Aranna, what am I supposed to do? Mokuba said you'd be able to help.' He couldn't help the accusatory note that filtered into his voice.

'I never said I couldn't help,' Jounouchi said evenly. He handed Yugi his knife, hilt first. 'See this design here?' His fingertips brushed over an intricate pattern of curls and waves embossed in ruddy gold. 'It's on all the weapons forged by the nixes. This,' he waved a hand over the knife, 'was made for me by a …well…the guy who _made_ it's not a really a friend. His name's Bakura. My friend is his er… _partner_, Ryou. I can't take you to Aranna…' he grinned lopsidedly. 'I can't leave my sister's garden for… one reason or another, but I can help you get to Ryou. He'll help.'

'Mokuba said the same thing about you.'

'Hey! I don't _have_ to take you to Ryou. I _could_ just leave you to wander around here until a barghest eats you,' he crossed his arms. 'Mokuba helped you as much as he could by sending you to me, and now I'm you as much as _I_ can. Ryou _knows_ things.'

Yugi ran his fingertips over the pattern on the knife. He could feel Jounouchi's stare burning into him.

'All right,' he said eventually. 'I'll go to see this… Ryou person.'

Jounouchi's crooked grin crept back onto his face. 'Ryou's no person.' He leapt to his feet, so fast that Yugi jumped, almost cutting himself. 'Come on. If the Spider Lady's really got your friend, you'll want to get him back sooner rather than later.'

Still holding Jounouchi's knife, Yugi scrambled to his feet. Jounouchi was already halfway across the clearing, already beginning to negotiate a path through the dark undergrowth. He scurried to catch up, holding the knife as though it was a poisonous snake.

'Wait!'

Jounouchi paused and looked over his shoulder at Yugi.

'Y-your knife?' he said uncertainly, holding it out hilt first.

Saying nothing, Jounouchi took back his knife and tucked it into his belt.

'And…' Yugi looked away, rubbing his upper arm. 'I'm sorry I was… rude… This is just – weird, you know?'

'No, I don't,' Jounouchi said. After a few minutes of silence he continued. 'But I get how you're feeling. If it was my sister or one of my friends I'd be pissed too. Just…' he shifted aside an overhanging branch and started walking again, 'try to trust us, okay?'

Yugi waded through the tall grass in silence. After a while Jounouchi, apparently wanting to put him at his ease, tried to start up a conversation with him.

'So… how long've you known Mokuba?'

'I don't,' Yugi watched as Jounouchi almost tenderly unknotted a tangle of vines and thorny branches. The knife remained tucked firmly into his belt. 'He just… turned up in my living room.'

'Jeez…' Jounouchi pushed aside the last of the vines and led Yugi onto an uneven, but obviously oft-used track. 'I hope you know this friend of yours a little better than that.' Yugi blushed; glad Jounouchi wasn't looking at him. 'Dunno if I'd want to go where you're going for someone I barely know.'

Yugi never got to ask him what he'd meant by that, because at that moment, the trees parted to reveal a vast sea, glittering under an impossibly blue sky. Above the horizon, the sky darkened, and its colour changed to a violent red. Yugi shuddered without knowing why.

'See there?' Jounouchi pointed at the horizon. 'That's where you're headed.'

Yugi glanced to the left, then to the right, and then back again.

'How?' he asked.

'Swim,' Jounouchi said, as though it should have been obvious.

'Swim?' Yugi stared at the water, lapping innocently at the grassy bank. It looked very deep. 'All that way?'

'Yep.'

'But –!'

'Sh,' Jounouchi said, and cupped his hands around his mouth. He took a deep breath and called a series of long, resonating notes out across the sea.

The surface of the water rippled. As the echoes died away, Jounouchi let his hands fall to his sides.

'Wait,' he said, watching the now calm surface of the water.

'For wh –' Suddenly, the water at Jounouchi's feet began to boil and froth. Yugi gasped and resisted the urge to take a half step backward. 'What the…?'

'Bakura,' said Jounouchi simply.

Before Yugi could ask more, a pale head crowned in equally pale hair burst above the bubbling water; a man tossing back a long plait, bound in place with a series of glistening silver bands.

'Bakura,' Jounouchi said again, this time in greeting.

'Jounouchi,' Bakura said, inclining his head curtly. His eyes shifted to Yugi. 'What's this?'

'This is Yugi,' Jounouchi grabbed his elbow and hauled him forward. He stumbled and landed on his knees at the water's edge, almost nose to nose with Bakura. 'He's looking for his friend.'

'So?' Bakura raised an eyebrow, running a calculating eye up and down Yugi, taking in everything from his delicate build to his rumpled clothing. He sniffed, apparently unimpressed.

'So his friend was taken by the Spider Lady.'

Only a brief flicker in Bakura's eyes gave away any interest on his part.

'Oh?' he said coolly.

'Don't fuck around,' Jounouchi said brusquely. 'He needs to see Ryou. All you've got to do is show him the way.' He stopped a made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl. 'I'll owe you one.'

'You already owe me for the knife,' he swam closer to the bank where the water was shallower. Water cascaded from his bare shoulders as he stood waist-deep. 'I'll take him to Ryou. I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't.' He stared, stone-faced, at Yugi. 'But you'll owe me.'

'F-fine,' Yugi hated the quaver in his voice, but Bakura's stare was intimidating. Something occurred to him. 'Where is Ryou? I… don't see any islands or boats or anything…'

'_Under _the water,' Bakura said.

'Under --!'

'Well,' Jounouchi said, grasping Yugi's hand briefly in farewell. 'It was good to meet you.' He grinned. 'Hope I see you and your friend back here soon. Promise I won't pull a knife on you next time.'

'But –'

'Come on,' Bakura grabbed his arm and hauled him into the water.

Caught off guard, Yugi's head slipped below the surface, water filling his mouth and nose. He shot to his feet, spluttering and choking. When he could see again, Jounouchi had vanished, and Bakura was calmly disentangling one of the silver bands from his hair.

'Here,' he thrust the band at Yugi.

'Why…?' Yugi turned it over in his fingers. It was thin and smooth, cool to the touch. Instead of warming beneath his fingertips, the chill of the metal seemed to seep into his fingertips. The cool of the metal wound through the veins and capillaries in his fingers and hands. It tingled, though not unpleasantly.

'Do you want to drown?' Bakura asked. 'Put it on.'

Yugi slid the band onto his wrist, like a bracelet. Now he could feel the strange tingling chill spreading up his arm, across his shoulders… He gasped when it hit his chest and flowed into his lungs.

'Ready?'

'I – yes,' he croaked.

Bakura nodded once, curtly. Then, without another word, he disappeared into the depths of the sea.

There was nothing else for Yugi to do but follow.

* * *


End file.
